


Birthday Wish

by vivicon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivicon/pseuds/vivicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty no tiene un cumpleaños, o al menos, no puede recordarlo. Shinra le ofrece una alternativa, pero no le convence. ¿Acaso podrá Shizuo darle la solución?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

“¡Feliz cumpleaños, Celty!”

‘¿Eh?’

La dullahan se despertó súbitamente, sintiendo el peso de un pequeño de 5 años que había saltado sobre ella, y que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente a la vez: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Pero la más importante era: ¿Qué era aquello de “Feliz cumpleaños”?

Shinra, el pequeño, parecía haber leído su mente, y bajándose de la cama, respondió a su última pregunta:

“Hoy hace un año que mi padre y yo te encontramos en aquel barco, ¡así que es tu cumpleaños!”

El ser conocido como Celty Sturluson no era humano, y hacía muy poco que había empezado a convivir con ellos, por lo cual muchas de las cosas que Shinra y su padre decían, tenían poco o ningún sentido para ella. Sin embargo, en el pasado año había aprendido el significado de varias celebraciones humanas: el día de San Valentín, la Semana Dorada, el Día de los Niños, y… los cumpleaños, que marcaban el día en que las personas habían nacido, y que incluían pasteles, globos y regalos.

Pero Celty no tenía un cumpleaños, o al menos no podía recordarlo. La mayor parte de sus recuerdos se habían perdido junto a su cabeza, precisamente un año atrás.

No era exactamente un aniversario que quisiera recordar.

Tomó la libreta que conservaba cerca en todo momento, y escribió con una pluma:

[Lo siento, Shinra. Hoy no estoy de humor para celebrar.]

Y dándole al niño una palmadita en la cabeza, se volvió a dormir.

Esa sólo fue la primera de muchas veces que Shinra insistió en que aquel era el cumpleaños de Celty, y la primera de muchas veces que ella se negó. Eventualmente, el niño se rindió, y quedó sobreentendido que Celty no tendría un cumpleaños, al menos hasta que recordara el verdadero.

Corría el año 1999 cuando conoció a Shizuo Heiwajima, un estudiante de secundaria que había sido amigo de Shinra desde la infancia, aunque cualquiera que observase sus interacciones no lo creería así. Shizuo tenía cierta reputación, aunque no demasiado buena, pero a primera vista, no parecía tan peligroso como los rumores lo hacían ver.

A Celty no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que Shizuo era en realidad una persona bastante simple de comprender, y que era muy fácil relacionarse con él una vez que se encontraba un tema de conversación lo suficientemente interesante para sacarle más que un par de frases cortas.

Shizuo estaba consciente que durante la infancia de Shinra, éste último había estado perdidamente enamorado de Celty, pero que al crecer, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos eran distintos, y comenzó a verla más como un miembro de su familia. Era evidente que Celty lo veía de la misma forma, a juzgar por la forma en que lo regañaba o a veces incluso golpeaba por decir tonterías.

Parecía extraño, pero el que los dos encontraran a Shinra extremadamente irritante, fue su primer punto en común, y de allí en adelante, comenzaron a conversar a menudo. Para ese entonces, Celty ya había reemplazado su vieja libreta con un PDA para comunicarse, y Shizuo nunca lo había cuestionado. Al contrario, le había comentado que le resultaba tranquilizante el silencio. Aun cuando le había revelado la verdad sobre su identidad, Shizuo no la rechazó, sino que simpatizó con sus sentimientos y se ofreció a ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Fue entonces que Celty comprendió que podía contarle a Shizuo cualquier cosa. De la misma forma, ella no expresaba más que admiración y respeto hacia él, incluso después de haberlo visto en sus peores momentos, por lo que a Shizuo también se le hacía sencillo desahogarse con ella.

Así sin más, aquel año se habían convertido rápidamente en mejores amigos, de los que hablan a diario y se dan ánimo mutuamente. Pero Celty había descubierto que los humanos tenían maneras diferentes de celebrar las fechas importantes, y Shizuo no celebraba de la misma forma que Shinra.

Debido a que Shizuo solía meterse en peleas a menudo, era habitual que pasara los días festivos castigado, o que su familia decidiera quedarse en casa para evitar problemas, pero lo que más sorprendió a Celty fue que no recibiera ninguna confesión de amor en San Valentín, pues Shinra recibía unas 3 o 4 cada año, aunque terminara rechazándolas todas. Cuando le señaló todo esto a Shizuo, él sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: “¿Y eso qué? Tú sólo trabajas todo el año”.

Celty se sintió ofendida, aunque sabía que era cierto. No existía para ella el concepto de día libre, pues cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba ocupada buscando su cabeza.

“No deberías agotarte demasiado, podrías tomarte al menos un día libre”.

A esas alturas del año, el parque que ambos solían visitar estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, y Shizuo empezaba a verse dominado por el frío, por lo que se acomodó en su chaqueta preferida.

“Ahora mismo, estamos de vacaciones”, continuó.

[¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes?] Inquirió Celty, ladeando el casco que sustituía su cabeza.

“Todo el mundo. Hoy se termina el año”.

[¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!]

Esa era otra festividad importante: el último día del año, y el nacimiento de un nuevo milenio. Los años anteriores, Shinra y su padre preparaban una gran cena y miraban los fuegos artificiales desde su departamento, pero Celty siempre se lo perdía, pues cada fin de año albergaba la esperanza de que quizás, esa vez pudiera encontrarla…

Al explicarle esto a Shizuo, bajó el PDA y asumió una postura similar a la que toman las personas cuando suspiran.

[Ahora que lo he dicho, suena bastante patético…]

Shizuo se miró pensativo un momento, tras lo cual contestó pausadamente: “No, si lo piensas, tienes bastante sentido”.

[¿…?]

“Muchas personas acuden a los templos durante el último día del año, eso es porque están llenos de esperanza, y creen que si rezan juntos, sus oraciones se elevarán. Así que creo que tiene sentido que estés más llena de esperanza un día como hoy”.

[Gracias…]

“S-si quieres… yo podría acompañarte… al templo, quiero decir”.

[No… no te preocupes, será mejor que te quedes con tu familia.]

“Sólo tomará un par de horas…” Insistió. “Estaré de vuelta en casa antes de la cena”.

[De acuerdo…]

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Shizuo sonreír auténticamente, y al mirarlo de esa forma, deseó poder recordar ese momento para siempre.

Acudieron al templo tal como habían acordado, sólo ellos dos, por primera vez mezclándose entre la multitud como ciudadanos cualesquiera. A pesar que el lugar estaba repleto, Celty se sintió en calma, como si los buenos deseos de todos estuvieran llenando la atmósfera de paz y felicidad.

Después de rezar y hacer una ofrenda, fueron a recorrer la feria, donde Shizuo compró algunos bocadillos y Celty participó en algunos juegos. Varios niños se detuvieron a contemplarla fijamente, pero Shizuo la tranquilizó, explicándole que ellos pensaban que ella llevaba una máscara muy cool.

Shizuo mantuvo su buen humor todo el rato, y Celty se sintió a gusto, por primera vez, como si realmente pertenecía a ese lugar. Fue la primera vez que se percató de que estaba enamorada de Ikebukuro…

Y tal vez, fue la primera vez que se percató de que estaba enamorada de Shizuo.

Ya se habían retirado a un parque cercano cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Shizuo seguía comiendo los dulces que había comprado, mientras conversaban sobre los eventos del día.

[¿No deberías haber vuelto a casa hace rato?]

“No hay problema. Mis padres se alegraron de saber que salí con una amiga…” Respondió él, tranquilamente. “Además, los fuegos artificiales se ven hermosos desde aquí”.

[Es cierto, este año se han esmerado mucho.]

Había comenzado un nuevo milenio, y los fuegos artificiales tenían todos esa temática. El cielo se pintaba con cientos de colores y figuras en varios puntos simultáneos, y era imposible dejar de mirarlos. El sonido era estridente, pero muy emocionante, y Celty sintió que empezaba a comprender por qué los seres humanos le daban importancia a ciertas fechas del año.

“No verás un espectáculo como este en mucho tiempo”. Comentó Shizuo, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Celty nunca se había detenido a mirarlos. Cada año, los escuchaba a lo lejos mientras continuaba con su misión, pero aquella vez era diferente, y el cielo sobre ellos lucía abrumador, pero al mismo tiempo, lleno de posibilidades, y la dullahan experimentó esa dicha que compartían los humanos al inicio de cada año, esa sensación de que cualquier cosa era posible.

[Es como si el mundo entero estuviera de cumpleaños, ¿no?]

“Ah, supongo que sí”. Shizuo sonrió, bajando la vista para poder leer las palabras de la dullahan.

[Yo no recuerdo cuál es el mío… ni siquiera sé si tengo uno.] Su cuerpo asumió una pose de tristeza.

“¿En serio? Eso no está bien”. Shizuo negó con la cabeza. “Tenemos que asignarte uno”.

[Pues… Shinra ha sugerido que lo celebremos el día en que su padre y él me encontraron, pero eso me trae malos recuerdos…]

Él asintió, dándole la razón. “Ya que puedes elegir, deberías escoger un día feliz”.

Un día feliz…

[¿…Puedo… puedo escoger el fin de año…?] Mostró el PDA con cierta timidez.

“¿El fin de año? ¿Quieres decir hoy? O… mejor dicho, ayer”. Corrigió al recordar que era poco más de medianoche.

Celty asintió.

“Supongo… puedes escoger el día que quieras”. Shizuo lucía un poco confundido por la petición.

[Sí, ¡tendré un muy feliz cumpleaños!]

Shizuo la observó un momento, como analizándola, y luego sonrió al comprenderla. Un ser como ella, que no era humana, pero tampoco tan de otro mundo, se sentiría llena de felicidad en una fecha como aquella, donde el mundo entero estaba celebrando y planteándose nuevos proyectos.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Celty”. Dijo él, tomando su mano suavemente, y volviendo a concentrar su atención en las explosiones de color en el cielo.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que Celty celebró su cumpleaños un 31 de diciembre, y la primera de muchas veces que Shizuo fue el invitado de honor. Cada año, se aseguraban de apartar ese día especial para regresar juntos al templo y mantener viva la tradición, y la esperanza.

Desde ese momento, el ser conocido como Celty Sturluson, siempre tendría un cumpleaños, y los recuerdos que guardaba de cada uno de ellos, nunca le serían arrebatados.


End file.
